A Hero's Fall
by Anake14
Summary: America feels trapped between dreams and reality, but with no one to help him he makes a choice to survive it alone, but will he finally be someone's hero or will he be the one to take the fall?
1. Chapter 1

A Hero's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 1: The Texts

It had been a calm morning and England was looking forward to enjoying it, but it became quite apparent soon after that it was not to be as he received a text from America.

_**Iggy help me!**_

Choosing to ignore it as blatant stupidity, Arthur Kirkland, personification of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, sat down in his garden to enjoy a nice cup of tea, unknowing that this day was in fact unlike any other day.

Across the Atlantic, Canada also received a message from his brother, but it worried him more than the British man, because his brother did not ask for help. America was a proud, strong nation, capable of far more than the other nations realized and Canada knew it, he had grown up with America, his little brother despite declaring independence before Canada, so much more that it made him feel a pang of desperation when he read the text, words that seemed like they were from a dying man.

_**I'm sorry, Mattie. No one can save a Hero. Tell Iggy and the others. Bye.**_

It was such a painfully short message, a heartbreaking message, all Matthew Williams could do was fight the feeling of impending doom and head to his brother's home immediately hoping he wasn't too late to stop whatever it was that had his brother frightened enough not to call.

The world would never know they were already too late, that their self-proclaimed hero, forsaken by love, had already fallen.


	2. Chapter 2

A Hero's Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.

Chapter 2: The Dream from Which He Cannot Wake

Alfred had begun to hate sleeping, but he was trapped there, in that realm with the spirits and the undead only allowed the briefest glimpse of being back in his own world with his brother and his crush and their friends. It was when he slept that he feared the most, the anxiety that was killing him, crushing him. He could no longer tell what was a dream and what was reality, the illusions within illusions leaving him tired and restless.

America's Dream Journal

Sleeping and dreaming of a dark hallway, lit forcibly by electricity, it can't be dark or something bad will happen. Shivers just with the thought of if the hallway was not lit. Danger. There is a door, a closet but not a closet, lots of materials inside, precious stones and gems, animal hides and bones. A maze within the cabin, illusion of it being small, but has many rooms, many layers, many stairs all leading to places that could kill or harm us. Once you die, you wake up.

You wake up and get ready to go with a friend, travelling in a car with that person familiar but not, possibly have yet to meet. You cannot remember why you should not go, not to that place, dark creepy, targets of the dead and undead, the spirits who long for vengeance and freedom or those filled with sorrow. Cabin out in the woods, small portal that shrinks and reveals us to be in a place inhabited by vengeful and sorrowful spirits trapped from long ago, possibly native American times. The kitchen is safe, always lit by light, must always carry around something burning, bright light is safe, the day is safe, you cannot be harmed.

You all escape during the day, but there are others who arrive, it is wrong to leave them, so wrong, but there is no choice, they will take your place. Cold, a coldness settles over you. _You will not be free_ and you know you must go back, the undead follow at night, chase and drive you back to the haunted place where you don't even know. Dead again, start over, wake up and start over. Trying to escape, the kitchen, the hallway, the promise of safety in light, but never the shadows,

Dead, so many different ways dead, friends killed, murdered by spirits, you aren't fast enough. Something about a contract but what…Speak to the undead, make a deal, friends go free, the innocent go free, but one remains. A sacrifice and you're alone. So terrified, finding things, horrible things, each room covered in blood, each spirit trying to kill you, and you run, run towards the hallway from the dream the stones set out before you. The stones mean something…you head for the library, the only room you haven't been in. The cabin shifts and you cannot find your way anymore. Stairs, flights and flights of stairs, the undead and spirits block your path.

Finally, the library is reached and you open it, only to be grabbed by the hand of a monster, vampires, werewolves, zombies, spirits, all exist in this place. You are shown the contract. Circles and circles layered out, the stones play a role in setting them free or keeping them trapped forever. Find the right way. Seek out justice and do not let your friends get involved.

End Entry

Alfred puts the pen down. That place has been haunting his dreams. He sends a text to England…he waits for a response. When he does not get one, he sends another to Matthew. He has to go. He has to find out where the dream is leading him; he must save his citizen that only wants to save those people, because he is a Hero. Even if he is going against all the things he hates and will be trapped there, he must save the one who is calling out for help from that place and he alone will help her.

A/N: So…the freaky dream he had? That was totally mine this morning. In fact, I couldn't wake up at all, I was still trapped in the dream stuck between the two realms and unable to move. I couldn't tell which was real and which wasn't because they both felt real and the dream…it was one of the creepiest things that has ever happened to me. I think this makes a nice little two shot, no? It can stay this way for now until all my other stories are done~! I'd be grateful if you dropped a review to let me know what you thought.


End file.
